Lab Rats: A New Roe Rises Chapter 1
by read begin
Summary: After Mr. Davenport goes broke, two familiar villains are still alive...and are hungry for revenge. Plans were developed, to capture the bionics Adam, Bree, and Chase. But what happens when these villains add another player to the game...
1. Chapter 1

Any copies of this story will be busted. This is copyright. Please do not critique harshly on my work. Respect other writers and their work.

After Donald's brother, Douglas, hacks Donald's account (A.K.A Mr. Davenport) and the police were taking everything of Donald's belongings away, someone survived the horrendous attack back at a familiar lair that was almost completely destroyed...Marcus. He was the one who released Douglas from the ice block from the video cottage Mr. Davenport and Leo saw.

After the Douglas exploded Mr. Davenport's lair, he turns to face Marcus, who was still had a few bruises from the intense and fierce battle between Adam, Bree, Chase,Leo and him.

"Good thing I fixed part of your face Marcus. You looked terrible, but I will always be the handsomest guy around you know? Better than Donny for sure!"

Marcus rolls his eyes.

"Any who, how did you survive the crash?"

"I don't know actually."Marcus explains. "But all I know for sure was that when I woke up, I saw construction workers cleaning up the Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo made to our lair. They kept observing me but when one of them was about to pick up his cell phone to call the police, I beat them all into the size of a pupil. But now, I want vengeance on Adam, Bree, and chase for what they done to our home, you, and I."

Marcus cracked his neck from side to side and then cracked his knuckles, an evil sneer appearing on his face.

"Don't get too excited yet, Marcus." Douglas said slyly. "The first step to the plan was to hack Donny's account to make him suffer as I did in the past. The second part is the next part...and you are going to love it."

"Just tell me already." Marcus couldn't wait any longer.

"Call your friend from the old school you use to go to. What was the name of that place...

Marcus grins,"I know who your talking about and yes I still have his number."

"Excellent," Douglas cheered. "Explain to him the plan while I'll call Dr. Raven to send him over."

He laughs, echoing through the entire dark place he and Marcus were in. "You are going to down Donny, but not...once in for all. The grand finale is still yet to come."

Meanwhile, back at the Davenport's place, Leo and eventually got out of the elevator, with the help from Chase's telekinesis powers. When they got out of the elevator, Chase hugs both of them immediately. Tasha, Adam, and Bree run towards them aLos joins the wrapping of arms on Mr. Davenport and Leo.

"Your both okay!" Tasha said in relief. She kisses Mr. Davenport on the lips.

"Wow, I got stuck in an elevator and my grand prize was waiting for me just around the corner."

Tasha giggles and grins.

"You know how it feels like to be stuck with Big D, in an elevator, crying for his mommy for like the last 30 minutes or so?!" Leo protests.

"I can imagine that." Chase answers. "And that is not a pretty site."

"Anyway, thanks for saving us Chase but no time for romance now Big D." Leo responds. " We have to stop your brother from all this chaos he is doing to us. Does anyone have any ideas to stop him?"

"Wait, Douglas is doing all this?" Chase questions. "How did you guys figured it out?"

Leo explains,"Well, it was obvious. Who else would want to destroy Big D more than anything else in this world? Also, we saw him through the cameras back in the lab."

"Wait, first Marcus and now Mr. Davenport's brother also has his own TV show. That's awesome! Instead of popcorn, I'll buy some burritos from El Peppino Caliente. Oh yeah!"

"Don't you remember that Mr. Davenport is broke, Adam? Chase questions.

"Ohhhhhhh, right." Adam agrees. "Oh well, I'll do it when Mr. Davenport gets rich again."

"Wasn't your brother frozen?" Bree asks Mr. Davenport.

"Well, he got released by some guy with a white mask and a black sweater. The guy just beat up the security guards and broke the ice block with his own fist!"

Bree looks anxious, her eyes wide as an owl. " Could that guy be Marcus? I mean, he has all of our bionic powers and has Adam's super strength?"

"Impossible," Mr. Davenport disagrees. "Marcus died when the ceiling was falling on top of him. He couldn't possibly be... alive."

"We got no time to lose." Chase said. "We have to find a new place to live and fast. Who knows what your brother is planning next. We just have to find an apartment or a house and share it together."

"Appppppartment?" Mr. Davenport looked like he was going to have a heart attack!

"We got no choice Big D." Leo said. "Would you rather live on the street or live in a nice comfortable apartment?"

"Whole driving from the grocery store, I did saw a rent sign for a 6 room apartment room." Tasha adds. "Maybe we can stay there."

"Noooooooo!" Mr. Davenport cries. "Please Tasha, I don't want to go there! I don't want to share the same bathroom with everybody!"

"Man up Donald!"Tasha orders. "We are all going there and that's final!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After everybody left the Davenport house, everybody moved in into an apartment building on Jazzy Street and got a room on the 3rd floor. The apartment wasn't as small as they thought it would be. It was a peaceful and quiet environment for 6 people at least. The smallest area in the room was the kitchen. There were 4 rooms instead of 5 and the whole apartment smelled like peaches. Everybody was at least was satisfied with the apartment except for Mr. Davenport of course, who was holding Tasha's leg like a little kid, crying.

"Please Tasha, No!" Mr. Davenport cried. "I want to go back home, I want to go back home pleeeeeeease."

"Would you please let go of my leg, Donald!" Tasha ordered. "Too late we are here."

"Noooooooooo!" Mr. Davenport cried burying his head on his hands.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo placed their suitcases down and began observing the area.

"Wow."they all said in unison.

Bree ran to a room straight ahead. "I call this to be my room!"

"No fair." Chase responded. "I wanted that room to be mine."

"Hey, now no one is going to "call"-she making quotations marks with her fingers-their own room. I am going to assigned them even if you don't like it or not. No exceptions."

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo all groaned. Tasha shook her head. "Teenagers-she muttered under her breath- now first things first. The room Bree pointed out to be hers is going to be the room for Donald and I. Bree, you get the room all the way to the left, Chase gets the room all the way to the right, and near the living room Adam and Leo are going to share."

"What?!" Leo protested. "But you said this apartment was going to have 5 rooms."

"No exceptions Leo. You are sharing and that's final!"

"Sweet! We are going to be roommates buddy!" Adam cheered, elbowing Leo in the arm. "I'll teach you how to use a normal towel and turn it into a magic Carpet and we can ride it together!"

Leo wasn't impressed. "Not going to happen."

Everybody took their suitcases and settled in their assigned rooms. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo began unpacking their suitcases while Adam unpacked his suitcase and began throwing everything on his side of the room.

"A cotton candy machine? Why would you even bring that?" Leo questioned.

"Everybody gets hungry once in a while Leo." Adam answered. "And besides, I am going to try to make a sculpture of George Washington out of cotton candy and then eat him up afterwards."

"Okaay." Leo looks outside the window and peaks inside the room of the neighbor on the other side of the apartment building. He seemed to be building some kind of sculpture out of different kinds of bread. "Uh, Adam, I think you have some competition next door."

Adam looks outside the window. "Oh he want to play that game does he?"

He lifts up the window and shouts, "Hey, you want competition? I'll give you competition! Who ever builds the best sculpture wins!"

The neighbor looks startled and suddenly closes his window and the curtains of his window.

"Oh, you want to make it top secret? We'll two can play that game!"

"Okay, Leo, you are going to help be build George Washington right now."

"What? I'm in the middle of unpacking my stuff. Maybe some other time. You didn't even finish unpacking either."

"It doesn't matter. If you won't help me, then I'll pay you."

Leo looks amused. "How much?"

"Twenty."

"More higher than that."

"Forty."

"Higher than that."

"Sixty bucks."

"Deal! But first let me finish unpacking."

Adam groans.

Now the scene shifts to Davenport and Tasha.

"I'm sorry Tasha, for my childish behavior." Mr. Davenport's apologizes. "The room is a bit smaller than the room I used to have but it would have to do for now."

"I told you Donald. But did you believe me, no!"

Mr. Davenport sighs. "I don't know if I told you this but my brother hacked into my account and did this to me." He sits on the bed, staring at the floor. Tasha sits next to him, putting a hand on his left shoulder. " What am I going to do now? I lost everything because of my brother's rage and...I want everything back just the way it was."

Tasha puts her hand under Mr. Davenport's chin and moves his face gently to look at her. "Donald, your the most brilliant man I've ever known. Your an inventor for Christ's sake! I know you will figure something out. But first, you have to start from the beginning by getting a new job and earn some money. I'll help you out with my news reporter skills."

Mr. Davenport chuckles and smiles. "Okay, thanks honey, for lifting the spirits in me again."

Both of them kiss gently and Mr. Davenport gives Tasha a hug.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to Douglas and Marcus.

Douglas laughs evilly, proud of himself. "Finally, I got the little rats out of their hiding place. But where are they hiding now? Marcus!"

Marcus comes out of his charging cage. "What do you want now dad? Don't you see that I am in the middle of sleeping right now?"

"I don't care! First of all, I woke up to tell you even more good news. So stop complaining!"

"Since Donny's house has been evacuated, that is going to be our new...lair."

Marcus sneers and chuckles, "Not bad of a plan I would say. What's else you got for me?"

"Second , I am going to inject you with some new upgrades, meaning powers to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase and bringing them to me."

Marcus's grin gets even larger. "I feel even powerful already! I love to surprise my cousins once in a while. I love being a show off sometimes. Anything else?"

"One more thing. Your friend is here. "

Douglas leaned closer to Marcus and whispered, "Anyway, how did even become friends with that guy? He could have killed you!"

"I know, but destiny made it's choice."

"Anyway, you can come in now Grayson!" Douglas ordered.

If this were an episode, you would see only see Grayson hand is covered is part of a black and silver costume. His hand tuned into a fist and a little bit of electricity comes out through the cracks of his fingers.

"Welcome to the villain zone, Grayson." Douglas greeted. "Marcus and I are very pleased for you to join us."

"Agreed." Grayson responded. His voice evil, low, and deep. "I couldn't stay away on the offer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, Grayson, you look good buddy. No time no see." Marcus responds.

"Yeah, I know that. How long was it... I think that we haven't seen each other about 4 years or so.

"Anyway Grayson," Douglas interrupts. "I believed Marcus already explained to you the plan we are going to start. You remembered my brother Donny right? The selfish jerk who was in charge of Davenport Industries, my brother who always wanted to become so wanna be-"

Grayson divulged "Oh, how can I forget that guy! All those years I hated that bastard because of what he did to my father, Dr. McCarthy. He stole his invention and told the whole world he invented the damn weapon. My father invented this magnificent gun that could disintegrate anything that goes in its way. When my father discovered on television the president gave Donald Davenport a metal of honor for his invention, they were at court but Davenport won the case because my father didn't have any specific type of proof. He was so frustrated that his next invention was going to be on someone... me. He was going to use me as a weapon to destroy and kill Donald Davenport. It seems obvious on what he did to me. He injected me with some kind of electricity filled cells. The cells multiplied which passed along the electricity and then it injected itself into my DNA and now, I am this monster. "

"Yeah Yeah great story." Douglas wasn't amused. He wanted to get started with this plan before it's too late. "I don't care about your tragic childhood life. You're working for me so now you have to do whatever I say. Understand? The plan would start today! You hear me?"

"Duh, I can here you dude. I am not deaf or anything."

"Good!" Douglas was satisfied. "I don't want you to take your black and gray poka dot suit, so-"

"Hey, hey!" Grayson bellowed. "Nobody makes fun of my suit. These are tiny stars, not poka dots. You can't barley even see them. I was always interested when my father taught astronomy to-"

"I don't care! Put on some normal clothing, remove your helmet, and get out of here!"

After Douglas walked away, Grayson asked "Sheesh Marcus, is this what you have to live with?"

"You have no idea."

Now we switch the scene to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo going to school.

"I can't believe my mom actually forced us to go to school." Leo complained. "We could have been homeschooled or something."

Bree piped in,"Tell me about it. Watching Jacky pick her nose during Global History class is not a pretty site. Especially since she calls herself pretty."

"What are you all complaining about?" Chase asked. "I'm so excited to be back into school! Studying, tests, mathematical equations-"

Bree puts her hand in front of Chase's face. "Yeah, we get that."

"Awesome guys, look!" Adam bursted out. Adam was running towards a trampoline that was placed inside the gym. There were people inside it already but Adam didn't cared. "A trampoline! Awesome! Watch out guys I'm going in!"

Adam takes off his shoes and climbs inside the trampoline. Adam announces to his siblings, "Look guys, I can fly! And Chase said humans can't fly."

"Because we don't have feathers." Chase corrected him. "Now get out of there before I do."

Adam did a flip inside the trampoline and everyone cheered. "Now I am not the only one who can do flips, Chase."

Everybody in the trampoline turns their heads to face Chase. "What flips?-He pretends to laugh-the man is crazy! I can't do that"

"Uh, yes he can." Adam declared. "He did these awesome flips when we were trying to save people from a-"

"That's enough, Adam!" Chase made a small, fake grin on his face. "We will see you at lunch time."

After Chase, Bree, and Leo got their lunch, they sat in their usual lunch table.

"Ew, Sloppy Joe." Bree scoffed. "Could the lunch ladies prepare something better than this?"

"Deal with it Bree, they are not gifted talented." Leo sighed. "Oh wait, I forgot to get a fork. Be right back."

Leo stands up and walks to the dining utensils and napkin station. Suddenly, win the middle of walking to his destination, he slips on a puddle of milk and falls to to the floor backwards. Everybody in the cafeteria laughs hysterically.

"Well that didn't go well." Leo responds.

Leo, are you okay?" Chase asks. He stands up from seat and runs toward him. Suddenly, Chase's foot hits a chair's leg from one of the cafeteria chairs and falls forward landing on a puddle of salsa, damaging his shirt. Everyone laughs even more. Both of them stood up and walked back to their seats.

"Come on," Chase wined. "I just damaged my new T-shirt I got."

"At least your lucky that you don't smell like rotten porridge."Leo exclaimed. "What is wrong with us today? It's like bad luck just suddenly wanted to haunt us. First I fell on milk, then Chase fell in salsa, there is a strange trampoline in the middle of the gym and Adam is jumping in it, what else could go wrong?

All of a sudden, a boy with blond hair that had gelled the front of his hair upward entered the cafeteria and sat at their table. Bree couldn't stop staring at the guy and and she kept fixing her hair to look nice.

"I'm sorry, who are you and why are you sitting here?" Chase asked.

"Hi." the boy introduced himself. "My name is Jason. I am basically new here in town. Is it possible if I can sit here with you-"

"Yes!" Bree blurt out. She cleans her throat. "I mean yes, you can sit here with us. I love your soccer jacket."

"Thanks! I love your smile."

Bree giggles and blushes bright red.

Leo retorted, "Wait a minute! No one makes gogo eyes at each other when they sit at this table. Where did you exactly come from, Jason?"

"Uh, I came from Vermont. Really chilly up there during the winter times and all."

"I could tell." Bree chorused and sat down next to him, and lays her head on her hand grinning. Her eyes looked like she was suddenly zapped into a dream.

"I am not really hungry right now so I am just going to get a salad. Where is the salad bar exactly?"

"Oh, I'll show you where it is." Bree stands up from her chair and puts in arm under his arm and drags him to the salad bar.

"This is not good Leo!" Chase said after Bree and Jason were gone. "Another bad luck, Bree is in love with a jock from the soccer team and I don't even trust him. There is something suspicious about that guy but I can't put my foot on it."

"I don't know why but something bad always happens when a new kid enters this school." Leo doubted. "I am also suspicious about this guy. What else could go wrong anyway? By the way, where is Adam anyway?

Adam comes into the cafeteria. His broke half of his face and the robot features were showing. "Uh guys, I think Mr. Davenport needs some bug fixing to do with me."

Everybody runs from the cafeteria when they saw Adam's face. Adam sits quickly into a chair while the stampede of students ran for their lives. The lunch ladies jumped over the display case and joined the panicking stampede. The only ones who were in the cafeteria were Adam, Chase, Leo, Bree, and Jason.

."Wow, I never saw the cafeteria so empty before." Leo said randomly.

"You better stop saying "what can go wrong" Leo." Chase warned. "Adam, what happened to you?"

"I was jumping in the trampoline and suddenly, I jumped way to high and I fell forward on the floor. I thought that was cool until everyone ran from the gym. It was funny, they looked so scared."

"Yeah, of you." Chase sighs and then frowns at Adam. "We got to get you to Mr. Davenport right away before anybody sees you like this."

"Dude, let's get him out quick before Jason sees us." Leo mentions.

Adam looked curious. "Jason, who is Jason? Oh that kid over there with Bree."

"Adam, don't you evens dare-" Chase starts.

"Hi Jason!" Adam waves his both hands in the air. "I'm Ada and this is Chase and Leo!"

Escaping Bree's distraction plan, Jason turns around and sees the three of them.

"Please to meet you but um... What happened to your face and where is everybody else?"

"Uh, nothing happened." Chase answered. "Leo and I were just taking him to-"

"The costume show." Leo interrupted. "His costume is half man, half robot figure."

"That's strange since the other part of his face looks so real-"

"You heard the man Jason." Bree recalls. "Just don't worry about them and let's just sit here for now."

Adam, Leo, and Chase made their escape route. Jason and Bree are both eating a salad, together, alone.

"Well this just seems... romantic." Jason responds.

"Yeah, it sure does."

"Bree, can I ask you one question?"

"Yes, anything."Her eyes are still in that dreamy scene, blinking her eyes and relaxing her head on her hand, staring at this hazel, brown eyes.

"Do you know this guy named Marcus in this school?"

Bree snaps out of her dream, finally awaked and focused. Suddenly, the lights in the cafeteria began to flicker.

"Um, I never heard of guy before." Bree answers.

"Are you sure? Because I can tell when a person is lying..."

The lights flicker again for at least 4 seconds and then it stopped.

"Wow, uh aren't the lights freaking you out or anything?"

"Yeah, it is pretty spooky." Jason answers. "But don't change the subject."

"What's going on? Why do you want to know about that guy so much anyway?"

"He is my...best friend and he said he was meeting me here today but that's weird he didn't show up."

"Marcus is..." Bree whispered under her breath.

"What are you hiding from me, Bree?" Jason asked gently.

"Nothing it's just... Marcus can't possibly be-"

Suddenly, Jason kisses Bree on the lips. When of them let go, Bree kept sighing and staring at him. "You are amazing!" Bree was back in her dreamy state again.

"Now tell me Bree," Jason instructed. "What is the new code for Mr. Davenport's bomb lock?"

"34267851." Bree said.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jason kisses her on the lips again. When he let's go he mutters, "You are rude, strong, and fearless but you can also be caring, innocent, and useful. I'll be happy to kill you when the time comes."

Jason responds into his Bluetooth attached to his ear, "Marcus I got the code."

"Great, Grayson, now just exit the emergency doors and head to the lair." Marcus orders.

Suddenly, Chase and Leo burst into the cafeteria, panting.

"Dude, remember me not to take bus 43." Leo said to Chase. "I don't want the bus to break down and to be running at least 7 blocks to get to the school."

"I totally agree," Chase agrees. "Wait a minute, why is Bree in a dreamy state?"

Bree was still staring at Jason, muttering under breath "Jason, Jason! I love you Jason."

"What did you do to my sister?" Chase growls.

"Easy there, Chase." Jason (Aka Grayson) cautioned. "I didn't do anything to your sister."

"Didn't do anything?!" Chase protested. "I could tell you did something! I don't trust you Jason and I bet you must have charmed her with your own words and-"

"By the way, Grayson, be careful with that small kid with the blue T-shirt." Marcus whispered through the Bluetooth and was referring to Leo. "He is the most suspicious one from the entire group. He could discover your identity in a zap! So don't do or say anything stupid."

Grayson didn't do any sudden movement to the response. Not even a nod. He continued listening to what Chase was saying.

"-I bet a lot of girls broke up with you because of your stupid attitude. Did you kiss my sister? If you did, I swear I'll tear you to shreds!"

Leo put his arm in front of Chase to hold him back and whispered, "Dude, you don't want to activate Spike don't you?"

"I think I already did Leo." Chase said worriedly.

Suddenly Chase stands up taller, looking tougher. His eyebrows are creased together and his voice is deeper than usual.

"Hey handsome,"Chase teased, "I think you should step away from the gal over there. You and I are going to fight!"

"Chase, what are you doing?" Leo shrieks. "Calm yourself, I know you can hear me in there."

Chase turns to Leo and says, "My name isn't Chase, it's Spike!"


End file.
